We Did It!
We Did It! is the twelfth episode in the first season of Glee: A New Beginning. It aired on November 16, 2011 and written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with the kids in the Glee Club meeting. Will, Kids it's time to start discussing about songs for Regionals. ''Carla, ''Well, I hadn't have a solo yet so I wrote a song. Will, Well, let's hear it. Carla: I've been waiting for so long. Now I finally got it! I also write a song, And now you're gonna hear it. I love you, I just want you to know it. I'm crazy for you I'm gonna show it. I've been waiting for your break up, and now I got it! You're gonna be mine... and I'll show it! Will, That was so... Tori, Clear that you were singing it to Chuck. Will, Yes, but it was... Caro, So weird that your first solo is a big confession of your love for Chuck. Will, Yes, but... Mike Chang, She needs to dance a little bit more. Will, Yes, but Mike! Mike, Hi Mr. Schue. They share a hug. Will, Kids let me introduce you to the best dancer I have ever meet and former member of New Directions: Mike Chang. Mike, I heard Regionals are this week and I would love to help you. Will, That will be awesome. Welcome again to New Directions. Chuck, Rose, Darren and Abi were walking by the hallway. Abi was walking weird and playing with her hair. Rose, Abi, what's wrong with you? Abi, Nothing is just that I'm preparing for appearing on TV. Darren, TV? Abi, Yes! Regionals appears always on TV. Chuck, We should focus more on writing songs. And not walking as you have ants in your skirt. Darren, How many songs we have to perform? Abi, Coach Sue says that only two. Rose, They were nor three? Abi, No Coach Sue always says the true. Darren, Well, I have a big song to perform... Darren: This is our first time, we may have inspiration. This is our first time, we don't look for abstination. This is our first time, I know we will rock it. This is our first time, I know we are going to show it. This is our first time, our first time to rock. This is our first time, our first time to show. This is our first time, our first time to prove, We are not little losers from outerspace. We are perfect performers and this is our first time! It ends in the Choir Room. Abi, Which was the name of the song? Darren, It was not clear? Abi, Nope. Will,Darren that was awesome! But not enought for being one of the three songs for Regionals. Abi, They are only two songs. Will, They are three songs. Caro, Sue said that the organaizers of the competitions said only two songs.''Will, ''Well that's better for us. Now let's write! We get a lot of work. Later at Luke's house. Caro, Hi sweetie! Luke, Hi Caro! I really miss you and the kids. Caro, Really? We miss you too. They kiss. Then they kiss with more pation. And Caro starts taking out Luke's t-shirt. Luke, What are you doing? Caro, Something we were suppose to do so many time before. Luke, Are you sure about it? Caro, Of course. They start kissing as they lay in the bed. The next day Scotty, Conner, Charlie, and Chuck were dancing with Mike. Mike, You see is easy as that. Charlie, We're ready for Regionals. Will, Don't get so confident. I know Sonorian Rhythm will be there with everything.''Conner, ''Come on Mr. Schue we almost have one song of the two we need. Scott, Yes or chances of winning are a lot, and we are the only ones with Original songs. Mike, That's true, with original songs for the first time we won our second Regionals. The rest of the Club gets in. Will, Well, now we are all together let's start! Later Caro was talking ND/Cheerios girls. Caro, Last night I did something. Abi, Sleep? Charlotte M, What? Caro, I did something that, I feel good about it, but I'm not sure if it was correct. Charlotte S, You had sex with Luke. ''Caro, ''How do you know it? Charlotte S, I felt that when Mark and I almost do it. Jade, But you didn't do it? ''Charlotte S, ''No we decided to wait more. Caro, So do you think I did right doing it? Carla, If he is the one you love it was right. Rose, If not it was good anyways. Caro, I think you're right. Later Dj and Teddy were at The Lime Bean. Dj, Well, I miss Breadstix. I hate we were kicked out. Teddy, Don't worry you'll see that after winning Regionals they will let us in again. Dj, I can't believe we're almost near to Regionals. I hope we will win. Teddy, They get you. They can't lose. Dj, Thank you. That's so sweet. They kiss. The next they Will gets into Sue's office. Will, Why they send me a letter that says that I can't go to Regionals? ''Sue, ''Hi Mr. Lamb Hair. I have to say you that we are not allow to go to Regionals because they find out that I was Sonorian Rhythm's coach. And a coach is not allow to be a judge. So they banned us from Regionals because of that. Will, But what I have to do with this? Sue, The coordinators say that you cover me, because you didn't say to them that I was Sonorian Rhythm's coach. Will, But I didn't knew you were a judge. Sue, It is not my fault Schui. Now I have to ask you to leave my office because is time for me to, actually it is not of your business. Will, I'll be in Regionals. Sue, Luck with that. Then Will was with the kids and Mike in an emergency meeting. Jade, So you won't be there? Abi, I think they don't like your chin. Dj, Shhh. Charlie, I can't believe they won't allow you to get into Regionals. Conner, We need you there. I won't have the same confidence with my solo if you're not there. Will, I won't be there, but Emma and Shannon offered to go. Scotty, I hope she won't yell at us as she does during football practices. Shannon, Don't worry I'll be nice. Will, And Mike will also be with you so you have three teachers instead of one. Charlie, Well, if there's nothing left to do I think it has to be like that. Will, Good luck and don't forget you're a group. They get to Regionals and Aural Intensity starts singing. Aural Intesity Girls (Aural Intensity Boys): G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S (All the lovers) G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S (All the lovers) Aural Intensity Girls: We flyin' first class up in the sky, Poppin' champagne livin' my life, in the fast lane, I won't change by the Glamorous, oh flossy flossy. Aural Intensity Boys: All the lovers That have gone before They don't compare to you Don't be frightened Just give me a little bit more They don't compare All the lovers Aural Intensity: The Glamorous, the Glamorous, Glamorous, by the Glamorous Oh flossy flossy The Glamorous, The Glamorous, Glamorous, by the Glamorous Oh flossy flossy All the lovers That have gone before They don't compare to you Don't be frightened Just give me a little bit more They don't compare All the lovers Host, They were Aural Intensity with thei three songs now wait for Sonorian Rhythm and New Directions. Jade,Three songs? They were not suppose to be only two? Caro, Sue played us another joke. Darren, We don't have song. Tori, So we will sing a non-original song? Chuck, It will be weird if we sing two original song and one that is not original. Emma, Kids... Charlie, Yes we just notice about it. Shannon, What will you do? Charlie, We have two hours before singing se let's think. Sonorian Rhythm were going to stage. Mark, Charlotte what are you doing here? Charlotte S, I'm here to say good luck. Mark, Thank you. It is nice from you being here. Charlotte S, At least you prepared three songs, Sue told us that they were only two and we have to think of one rught now. Mark, Choose any song. Charlotte S, It has to be an original song as the rest. Mark, Original songs? I would like to see that. Host, Now Sonorian Rhythm. Mark,Well, I have to go. They kiss. Charlotte S, Good luck. Mark, Thank you. They kiss again. Ashley: Close enough to start a war All that I have is on the floor God only knows what we're fighting for All that I say, you always say more I can't keep up with your turning tables Under your thumb, I can't breathe So I won't let you close enough to hurt me No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me I cant give you what you think you gave me It's time to say goodbye to turning tables To turning tables Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior When the thunder calls for me Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior Standing on my own two feet I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no I won't ask you, you to just desert me I cant give you, what you think you gave me It's time to say goodbye to turning tables To turning tables Turning tables, yeah Turning oh The song ends and Luke entered in the stage. Ashley: Summer after high school when we first met We'd make out in your Mustang to Radiohead And on my 18th birthday We got matching tattoos Luke: Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof Talk about our future like we had a clue Never planned that one day I'd be losing you Ashley and Luke: In another life, I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world In another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were The one that got away The one that got away In another life, I would be your girl We'd keep all our promises, be us against the world In another life, I would make you stay So I don't have to say you were the one that got away The one that got away The one (the one) The one (the one) The one (the one) The one that got away Everybody clapped and the rest of Sonorian Rhythm entered in the stage. S''Sonorian Rhythm: Woah woah woah woah woah''' ''I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Woah woah woah woah woah I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Sonorian Rhythm Girls: Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Juda-ah-as Judas Gaga Ashley: When he calls to me I am ready Luke: I'll wash his feet with my hair if he needs Mark: Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain Even after three times he betrays me Sonorian Rhythm Boys: Ah-ah-ahhh-ow Ah-ah-ahhh-ow Ashley: I'll bring him down, bring him down down Mark and Sonorian Rhythm: I'm just a holy fool Oh baby it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas baby I'm just a holy fool Oh baby it's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas baby Luke with Sonorian Rhythm: Woah woah woah woah woah I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Woah woah woah woah woah I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as Ashley: In the most biblical sense I am beyond repentance... Before finishing her lines Asheley falls down and pushes the other dancers. Host, Well this is the first time this happens. Clap them, they need it. Backstage. Charlie, That was... Caro, Poor of Ashley. Well, actulally she deserves it. Will, So which is your other song? Abi, Mr. Schue? Caro, No, the fairy of Regionals. Abi, Wow you look like Mr. Schue. Will, So... Charlie, We don't know what can we sing as a solo. Jade, Charlie you should sing one of the songs you wrote. Rose, Yes, they are good. Charlie, I don't know. Mike, This is as our first Sectionals we didn't knew what to do. But at the end we got it. Will, Yes and I trust Charlie will do it. Charlie, Ok! Before going to stage. Jade, Break a leg. Charlie, I love you. Jade, I love you too. They share a kiss. Host, Now from Lima, Ohio: New Directions. Charlie: I wake up every day and doubts start feeling my mind. Even when it gets late they get over my head. Thinking of you is thinking of love. But it brings you trues and lies, it also brings you doubts. Sometimes love hurts you, sometimes it kills you. Sometimes is funny, sometimes is serious. Sometimes it fills your soul. Sometimes it only brings you doubts. Sometimes... Sometimes... When I go to sleep the last thing I do, is thinking you. And even in my dreams there is you. This doubts use to kill me and bring me to life. This doubts brought me scars, but also the life. Even though love brings you bad things. It also brings you life, it also makes you believe. Sometimes love hurts you, sometimes it kills you. Sometimes is funny, sometimes is serious. Sometimes it fills your soul. Sometimess it only brings you doubts. Sometimes... Sometimes... As the song ended, Rose and Teddy got in the stage. Rose: Next to you I feel so nice. I feel so new, I feel alive. Teddy: Next to you I feel so nice. I feel so new, I feel alive. Rose: I saw you laughing, I also saw you cry. Teddy: I feel you're happy, but I feel you're also sad. Rose: And then I think of all the things we can do. Teddy: And then I think in a land where's just me and you. Both: But please remember that I'll be there next to you... Along the distance I'll be there next to you... Against the troubles that life brings, I'm next to you. Rose: And then I think of all the things we can do. Teddy: And then I think in a land where's just me and you. Both: But please remember I'll be there next to you... Along the distance I'll be there next to you... Against the troubles that life brings, I'm next to you... Teddy: Whoa I'm next, I'm next to you... Rose: I'm next to you... Both: I'm next to you... The rest of New Directions entered in the stage. Caro: Hey, Hey, Hey, Caro and Charlotte M: Hey, Hey, Hey, Caro, Charlotte M, and Jade: Hey, Hey, Hey, New Directions: Turn it up! Conner: Yeah turn it up before I feel peaced up. Chuck: Turn it up before I wanna go. Dj: Turn it up I just need to feel it. Darren: Turn it up I don't wanna leave it. Charlie and New Directions: Turn it up! Turn it up! It is a new beginning. Turn it up! Turn it up! I just need to feel it. Turn it up! Turn it up! Don't let me get cold. Turn it up! Turn it up! This night is for us. Jade and Charlie: Turn it up, turn it up before the party get started. Chuck and Caro: Turn it up, turn it up I'm just getting bored. Conner and Charlotte M: ''Turn it up, turn it up let's get to the top. ''Dj and Darren: Turn it up, turn it up let's do this 'til I drop. Charlie and New Directions: Turn it up! Turn it up! It is a new beginning. Turn it up! Turn it up! I just need to feel it. Turn it up! Turn it up! Don't let me get cold. Turn it up! Turn it up! This night is for us. New Directions: Turn it up! Turn it up! Turn it up! Turn it up! Turn it up! Turn it up! It is a new beginning. Turn it up! Turn it up! I just need to feel it. Turn it up! Turn it up! Don't let me get cold. Turn it up! Turn it up! This night is for us. Charlie and New Directions: Turn it up! All the kids were hugging each other. And the audience was really amazed by their performance. Host, Now it's time to know the winners. Third place: Aural Intensity. They take their trophy as they leave. Host, And first place: New Directions! They start hugging each other as Will takes the trophy. Back at McKinley Mike gives an announce. Mike, First of all congratulations you were amazing. And my announce is that since now on I'll be your dancing teacher. Will, Thank you Mike you'll be really helpful. Now as a tradition I have a group song you should sing... Charlie: That's great! It starts with an earthquake; Birds and snakes, an aeroplane, And Lenny Bruce is not afraid. Darren: Eye of a hurricane, Listen to yourself churn, World serves its own needs, Dummy serve your own needs. Chuck: Feed it off an knock, speed, grunt, no, strength, The Ladder start to clatter witha fear Fight down, height. Conner: Wire in a fire representing seven games, And a government for hire at a combat site; Left her and coming in a hurry with the furies Breathing down your neck. Scotty: Team by team reporters, baffled, trumped, tethered, cropped. Look at that low plane. Fine, Then. Teddy: World serves its own needs, Listen to your heart beat, Dummy with a rapture and the reverend and the right, right. Dj: You vitriolic, patriotic, slam, fight, bright light, Feeling pretty psyched. New Directions (Dj and Darren): It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) And I feel fine Charlie: The other night I dreamt of knives, Continental drift divide, Mountains sit in a line. LEONARD BERNSTEIN, Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester Bangs. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, BOOM! You symbiotic, patriotic, slam, bug, net, right? Right. New Directions (Dj and Darren): It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) It's the end of the world as we know it (It's time I had some time alone) And I feel fine... fine! It ends with Caro and Luke in Caro's room. Caro, I'm pregnant. Songs I've Been Waiting by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Carla This Is Our First Time by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Darren Glamorous/All The Lovers by Fergie/Kylie Minogue: Sung by Aural Intensity Turning Tables by Adele: Sung by Ashley The One That Got Away by Katy Perry: Sung by Ashley and Luke Judas by Lady Gaga: Sung by Ashley, Luke, Mark, and Sonorian Rhythm Doubts by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Charlie Next To You by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Rose and Teddy Turn It Up by ArpickgLeeker: Sung by Caro, Charlotte M, Jade, Dj, Charlie, Chuck, Darren, and New Directions It's The End Of The World As We Know It (And I Feel Fine) by R.E.M. '': New Directions Trivia First time a performance is messed up in Regionals. Second time Will have troubles getting to a competence. Second episode with original songs. This episode has the 100th performance. It was ''The One That Got Away by Katy Perry. Cast ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson Justme18 as Carla Medina Glee Rocks! as Charlotte Charlie Micalleff Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore The blue eyes girl as Victoria Tori James xIamAweSam as Ashley Hamilton ArpickgLeeker as Mark Criss Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One